


something to say

by sieges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Whipped, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, High School, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieges/pseuds/sieges
Summary: “That cookie you ate,” Kuroo explains carefully. “Contains a love potion. The first person you see after eating that, you fall in love with. Now, tell me, who were you with last night when you ate the cookie?”Bokuto’s brain explodes, and it’s like— it’s like every cell in his body is frozen. Except his mouth, apparently, because he still manages to answer, “Akaashi.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 341





	something to say

It’s kind of tradition at this point, or more like a natural occurrence that never fails to happen. Bokuto Koutarou is one of the deepest sleepers known to man and could probably sleep through an impending zombie apocalypse, but he always, _always_ wakes up in the middle of the night during training camp because of insatiable cravings for food. It doesn’t really matter if the managers prepare him the heaviest of dinners; Bokuto’s digestive system is a bit of a monster, and his midnight cravings are practically undefeated. 

It’s not supposed to be that big of a deal to others, but the problem is that Bokuto is (1) scared of the dark and (2) his stomach tends to grumble really loudly, so whoever is unfortunate enough to be sleeping beside him will wake up, and he’ll be the unfortunate soul who ends up accompanying Bokuto to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

It’s almost always Akaashi, which Bokuto likes, because Akaashi is the most patient person in the world and never tells Bokuto to hurry up even though it’s clear there’s nothing Akaashi wants to do more than go back to their room and sleep. 

But today is different, because Akaashi has tired himself out from today’s events more than usual. He hasn’t said why, but Konoha says it has something to do with the arrival of Karasuno because they have a great setter. Shirofuku pointed out that it’s probably from feeling insecure because Akaashi may feel inferior to that genius Kageyama kid, except Bokuto still can’t connect Akaashi with the idea of inferiority.

When Kuroo asks, Bokuto explains that Akaashi is just feeling more motivated than usual because he wants to beat Karasuno just as much as Bokuto does. Competitiveness, after all, is something he understands. Besides, Akaashi is a talented setter. Karasuno’s setter is also good, but in a way that’s different from Akaashi; as far as Bokuto is concerned, you can’t compare two things together when they're _different_. It’s kind of obvious; Bokuto doesn’t really understand why Akaashi doesn’t get it when he’s the smart one between them.

The fact that Akaashi simply stirs but doesn’t actually wake up from the sound of Bokuto’s stomach grumbling is a testament to how exhausted the setter is. Bokuto feels bad enough that he isn’t going to bug him to go with him, but he can’t exactly go ask the _others_ , because ever since Akaashi came into picture, they’ve been less tolerant of his antics and tend to brush him off. 

He goes alone, in the end, regardless of his fear, because he doesn’t want to spend the night hungry _and_ moody. The kitchen and dining hall are in the opposite building to where the bedrooms are, so he has to face the cold outside and the possibility of being unexpectedly ambushed on his way from one building to the other.

(“This is a private area, Bokuto-san. That is not likely to happen,” Akaashi would say, except Akaashi is six feet deep in slumberland and Bokuto is wide awake and starving, so Akaashi doesn’t have the right to have an opinion.)

Bokuto is tenacious though, at least when it comes to his whims needing to be addressed when no one else is there to do it for him, so he makes it to the dining hall in the end. He just has to use two flashlights and his running shoes to sprint to his destination to avoid being overwhelmed by his all-consuming fear even though the corridor lights are actually on—if anything, it just makes the entire place look more ominous, something out of a horror movie or a murder. It has to be running shoes, because the last time he sprinted in slippers, they not only kept on thumping obnoxiously against the floor, creating some disgusting, wet, slappy sound, but he also ended up tripping and falling face flat right in front of the Fukurodani room. 

There isn’t anything when he steps into the dining hall and flicks the light switch on but a large plastic container Bokuto doesn’t remember seeing the night before. Inside the container are a batch of cookies; even though they’re the ordinary, chocolate chip type with only peculiar heart-shape designs to make them look different from the usual, Bokuto feels himself salivating like they’re the most delicious thing in existence. He doesn’t even know who owns them, but he takes a cookie anyway. There are a lot of them, like no one had thought to grab one before he did, and he doubts that the owner will really notice if he has one less cookie than before. 

He takes a bite. It’s really fucking good, surprisingly, but maybe that’s his stomach talking. He ends up swallowing it fast, and then takes another bite. He doesn’t even realize he’s halfway through finishing the cookie when he hears the door abruptly swing open.

Immediately, he shoves the rest in his mouth and winces when he’s barely able to fit it all in. 

“Bokuto-san, there’s no need to panic,” says the newcomer in a familiar voice. “It’s just me.”

“I know that, Akaashi!” Bokuto tries to argue, but his voice is muffled because his mouth is still stuffed with the cookie and he’s in the process of chewing portions of it so he can easily swallow. Akaashi probably understands what Bokuto’s trying to say though, just by virtue of being Akaashi. “And you’re not supposed to be awake!”

“I woke up because you stepped on all the places on the floor that make creaks on the way here,” Akaashi replies calmly. He looks like the first thing he did the moment he woke up was go find Bokuto, but his hair looks the same as it always does. Then again, Akaashi doesn’t really have bed hair, because his hair is just naturally messy. Combs don’t do anything for him, just like with Kuroo. Bokuto can’t believe he’s the one among the three with good hair grooming habits. 

Akaashi has a droopier gaze than usual though, and topped with the fact that he’s wearing these matching pajamas that have owl designs on them—Bokuto’s gift to him for his birthday last year—Bokuto’s heart starts to feel awfully light. Even if Akaashi did wake up because Bokuto had been too loud, he didn’t have to go all the way here to check on him, and yet he did.

“It's good that everyone knew that it was just you, so no one was alarmed. Also, please refrain from eating in one-go, Bokuto-san. You might choke, and there’s no need to hide anything. The cookies are from Nekoma’s Lev. He’s their newest member, the foreigner. According to Kuroo-san, the cookies are for anyone who wants. Not that I trust him that much when he says that.”

“Aw, don’t say that, Akaashi! You’re talking about my best bro here!” Bokuto exclaims, finally managing to swallow everything. “And you really didn’t need to get me. You’re tired, and I managed to get here all by myself! Aren’t you proud of me?”

Akaashi blinks, looking momentarily surprised. At what, Bokuto has no clue, because he doesn’t think he said anything particularly surprising. Then the younger’s expression softens, and Bokuto has to fight the urge to smile uncontrollably wide for no apparent reason in an automatic response. Akaashi will think he’s being creepy, after all. “I am. It will be the first time you’ve done so in years, even if you had to use both your flashlight _and_ mine in order to get here. It took me a while to come because I had to use Komi’s.”

“I can’t help it! Your flashlight is better than mine.”

“It’s the same brand, Bokuto-san.”

“There’s a difference, I swear!” 

Akaashi simply sighs. “Whatever you say. And thank you for the concern, but I’m better now after a few hours of sleep.”

“Are you sleepy?”

“Not as much as before, but I’m only returning once you’ve finished eating.”

Bokuto perks up. “You’ll wait for me?”

“If you’re eating more than one cookie, then yes.”

“No, no.” Bokuto stands up hurriedly. “I’m done.”

Akaashi gives him a doubtful look. “Are you sure?”

It’s a complete lie, because Bokuto actually wants to eat _more_ , and he wants a cup of milk too to go with the cookie. But the thought of making Akaashi wait when he still has bags under his eyes despite the fact that he’s already slept a bit makes Bokuto feel guilty; he also knows that Akaashi won’t budge even if he insists on the other going back without him. And even if Bokuto _did_ make it all the way here without company, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s likely going to cause a commotion heading back. He’s still scared of the dark, with or without two flashlights to help him. 

Besides, he wants to walk back with Akaashi. 

“Yes!”

“Alright, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, as Bokuto firmly shuts the lid of the container and bounds towards the younger. When Akaashi reaches out to switch off the light, Bokuto is already pressing close to him, their shoulders touching the way they always have every time they do this because physical contact soothes him. Akaashi doesn’t protest, and though this is nothing new, Bouto doesn’t really get why the fact makes him feel much more pleased than usual. 

He isn’t sure if he imagines the smile on Akaashi’s face, because by then, the room is already dark. 

* * *

The apparent reason for his kind-of-weird-but-ultimately-something-he-can-dismiss feelings is revealed the morning after, when Lev _does_ notice the missing cookie right after breakfast has finished, Bokuto admits to being the one who ate it, and all the Nekoma members stare at him in abject horror. 

“What?” Bokuto asks. “Is it poisoned or something?”

“At least you only ate one,” Akaashi comments mildly from his side. 

“Akaashi!”

“Bo,” Kuroo says, approaching him. “We need to talk.”

He doesn’t even wait for Bokuto to reply; he just grabs the other by the arm and drags him away from Akaashi. Bokuto follows unwillingly, but spares a glance back at his setter who he’d left by the table because he’s still finishing the remains of his breakfast—Shirofuku was in a good mood and made twice as much as usual, so of course, Akaashi got a second serving. 

Kenma suddenly walks over to Akaashi and takes a seat beside him, saying something. Bokuto doesn’t know if the interaction is significant to the strangeness of the situation, but Kuroo said that Kenma only initiates conversation with a few people, so maybe it means something. The Fukurodani members still in the dining hall just look confused, but don’t dare approach either their captain or vice captain. Bokuto wonders what the hell is going on. 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto says, when they finally stop. Kuroo forcibly sits him on the chair and stands in front of him. “What’s all this?”

“That cookie you ate,” Kuroo explains carefully. “Contains a love potion. The first person you see after eating that, you fall in love with. Now, tell me, who was the sorry bastard that was with you last night when you ate the cookie?”

_Fall in love with. Fall in love with?_

Bokuto’s brain explodes. 

Kuroo is staring at him, expecting an answer. Bokuto is still in the process of trying to digest the words, but all he really knows is that he should be worried _or_ horrified, and he’s pretty sure he’s feeling both even though the implications of what Kuroo just said haven’t sunk in yet. But they will.

But in the first place, it’s kind of hard for Bokuto to wrap his head around the fact that love potions are a thing. And that he just took one. What does that mean? How much did he even take? The questions are making every single cell in existence in his body freeze all over in confusion and panic.

Except his mouth, apparently, because he still manages to answer, “Akaashi.”

“Oh.” The sigh Kuroo lets out doesn’t really make sense, because it sounds... relieved? There’s too much going on in Bokuto’s head to really grasp onto why. “Alright,” says Kuroo, still sounding like they dodged a bullet— _whatever_ that bullet was. “Then there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Bokuto has never felt so clueless in his entire life. Why couldn’t he have just taken a smart potion instead?

* * *

In the morning, everyone freaks out about it, but by the time lunch rolls around, it’s practically old news. Sort of. 

Luckily, Bokuto isn’t exempted from any of the matches because of the love potion since he’s still the same as always, and it’s only supposed to last for 24 hours. The fact that something like a love potion exists in their midst is still mildly alarming, especially to the adults, but their coach waves it off easily as a hoax, and points out that even if it _isn’t_ , so long as Bokuto isn’t ruining the flow of the game by trying to do something like ambush, harass, or kiss Akaashi, then there’s nothing really wrong. 

Not that Bokuto _doesn’t_ already do those, but it’s never been to the extent where Akaashi would actually tell Bokuto to back off out of discomfort. 

And besides, it’s just the ambushing and harassing part. Not the kissing. Bokuto is a hands-on, physically affectionate kind of person, which everyone knows, but he’s never kissed. Not guys anyway. He doesn't really think about that kind of thing. 

The only ones who make it a habit to continuously point out that his day is supposed to be anything _but_ normal are Kuroo and Tsukishima. But that’s already kind of a given, and though he still buys into their taunts, it’s the same as being teased for not making it to the top-three ace ranking: he hates it, but it’s there, and he’s learned to suck it up. Kind of. He just doesn’t dwell on it for that long. As Konoha would like to repeatedly say, _Akaashi taught Bokuto well_. 

Nevertheless, Bokuto finds himself coming back to the fact every once in a while throughout the events of today. It’s becoming a bit grating, at this point; he’s never been bothered by something so much in his entire life. 

So he does the only thing he knows works best in quelling all the bothersome things he experiences. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says, right after their third practice match. “What do you think about love potions?”

“Is this about the cookie you ate?” Akaashi asks disinterestedly. “There’s no need for you to be worried. Love potions aren’t real.”

Bokuto frowns. “I’m not worried,” he tells Akaashi. It’s mid-afternoon and they’re the only ones in the court. Everyone is in the dining hall, having snacks that the managers made, except for Karasuno, who lost to their match against Nekoma just a few minutes ago and were outside doing the punishment, and Bokuto and Akaashi, the only non-Nekoma and non-Karasuno students who stayed to watch the match play out. “But how can you be so sure?”

Akaashi stops his task of tying his shoelaces to look at Bokuto. His gaze is intense, but Bokuto doesn’t look away. Akaashi’s eyes are pretty, after all. “Bokuto-san, how has today been for you? Do you feel any different from before when you’re around me?”

Bokuto pauses at the question, thinking hard about his answer. Today, they won all their practice matches. Bokuto only got upset once, during the start of their first match, but it was resolved quickly because Akaashi offered part of his lunch serving if Bokuto would cheer up, and Akaashi likes to eat a lot, contrary to how he appears, so giving Bokuto his food was no small issue.

Later, in between their second and third match, they were given a small break, and Bokuto complained that he was tired and hot and insisted that he should be carried to the back of the building, where the water hose and sinks were for cooling off. Akaashi said he didn’t have the physical strength to do that, but he brought over Bokuto’s favorite cold drinks and stayed with him even though the rest of the Fukurodani were elsewhere on the guise of giving the two their obligated alone time given their “situation”. 

Even if that hadn’t been the case though, spending time with Akaashi more than anyone else in the team is a staple in Bokuto’s life. 

“Uh, no?” he replies, slightly unsure. Nothing is really different from their usual, and it’s really just everyone else treating them weirdly. Bokuto is used to being on the receiving end of Kuroo’s mischievous smirks, mostly because he’s also making the same trademark gesture, but it’s getting weird now, and not really in the funny kind of way. 

The thing is, even though Bokuto _knows_ that being hit by a love potion means feeling things like love (obviously), and things like love meant feeling invincible, like being on top of the world and being able to conquer everything, Bokuto already feels that around Akaashi. With Akaashi around, he always feels like he’s having the best time of his life. “I guess I feel happier. Hey, what if this isn’t a love potion, but happy one?”

“Maybe.” Akaashi’s lips reluctantly curl up into an amused smile as he considers this. Bokuto puffs up his chest proudly for being able to pull that kind of look from Akaashi. When the latter stands up, laces already tied, Bokuto slings an arm over him. Akaashi continues talking. “If it really is, then it would be convenient to have more of it. Maybe that way you’ll never get dejected enough to mess up in matches.”

“I always get my groove back though!” Bokuto argues. Akaashi hums noncommittally. “And besides, I don’t need a happy potion for that when I have you!”

Akaashi’s cheeks turn red. This isn’t really anything new, but it doesn’t happen often, so it should explain the butterflies in Bokuto’s stomach and the deep satisfaction he feels rumbling in his gut. It’s a rare sight, after all, and Bokuto likes seeing Akaashi looking like this. “Regardless, if you don’t feel any differently, then the love potion is not real. Kuroo-san likely only said it to mess with you.”

“You say that, but...”

Bokuto doesn’t know why it’s so hard to point out that the look in Akaashi’s eyes is strangely sad. But he can’t, and he doesn’t. Instead, he shakes his head and pulls back. He wonders if he imagined the hurt look that flashes across Akaashi’s face at the distance he puts between them. “Hey, Akaashi, let’s not do our usual extra practice tonight.”

Akaashi’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Did something happen?”

“No, no! Of course not! I promised Hinata to help him with spike practice.”

“Then you need someone to set. I’ll—”

“It’s okay! Their setter wanted to tag along. Not the grumpy genius first year though. The nicer one. The one with a mole.”

“Sugawara-san.”

“Yes! He’s a third-year like me. I think he’s good, so it’ll be fine! I’ll be fine,” Bokuto says. “You should catch up on that book you told me you wanted to finish.”

Akaashi frowns. “If you say so, Bokuto-san.”

It’s a lie, because when Hinata approached him today it was to ask for more details on Nationals and _not_ extra training, but so long as Akaashi buys it, then Bokuto doesn’t care. 

* * *

It’s only when they go their separate ways does Bokuto remember why he brought up the question about the legitimacy of the love potion to Akaashi in the first place. It was because of Kuroo. His words still picked at him, remaining in the back of his mind. He thought going to Akaashi would be able to answer his questions, but he’d been wrong. 

Just sitting by and waiting isn’t on his agenda for today though, not when he wants nothing more to do than clear out his confusion. 

Really, there’s only one thing for him to do. 

* * *

It’s awfully hard to avoid the Fukurodani room where Akaashi is when Bokuto really didn’t plan on staying late to practice after dinner with anyone, but Bokuto somehow manages. By manage, he means volunteering to help with the dishes and taking an hour long shower. The fact that he offers to help dry the dishes is what the managers find more alarming than using up all the hot water, but in the end, they tack the gesture to just Bokuto being in one of his strange moods and let him be. 

After all that, when all the cleaning up is done, when the managers and staff have left and almost everyone is in the other building in the bedrooms, Bokuto finds Kuroo sitting alone in the dining hall, staring at the cookies in silence. He doesn’t fail to notice that the container is still full, as if no one’s gotten a cookie except for Bokuto himself. 

“You look depressed as hell, man,” Bokuto blurts out. 

Kuroo shifts his gaze towards Bokuto and gives him a halfhearted smile. “Just thinking.”

“Maybe you should stop, if you keep on looking like that,” Bokuto remarks. “No wonder you can’t get a date.”

“Ha,” Kuroo says, like there’s some kind of inside reference to that even if Bokuto doesn’t get it. 

The Fukurodani captain stares at the cookies. “How come no one wants any? They taste pretty good.” 

“Love potion, Bo,” Kuroo reminds him, as if he didn’t already know that. “All the cookies have the potion mixed in it, so no one wants to take the risk.”

“Akaashi said that it wasn’t real. He said you were just saying that to mess with me.”

Kuroo rests his chin on his open palm, looking at the pastry. “Well, that would be the kind of thing I’d say," he muses. “But no. For once, this isn’t actually me. Lev’s sister was the one who sent them and told me they were special. Not that I’m surprised Akaashi would say something like that.”

“Lev’s sister? Special?”

“They’re imported from Paris. That’s the city of love, according to her.”

Bokuto has never been to Europe, and he never excelled at Geography. “Why did she send them? Everyone in Nekoma got love problems or something?”

“Not everyone,” Kuroo says. 

“Kuroo, I don’t like that cryptic answer of yours. You better spill!”

Kuroo sighs. “I don’t wanna,” he says. “Let’s just say that she did it as a personal favor to help me. Not that I asked for any in the first place.”

Bokuto frowns. “You like someone?”

“Maybe,” Kuroo replies, still cryptic. “Getting involved with this sorta shit is kinda scary though. Girls, you know, you should never underestimate their ability to find the most absurd things.” His eyes shift to Bokuto. “What brings you here anyway? You want another one?”

Bokuto squints at him suspiciously. “If what you’re saying is true, then why should I? Won’t I fall in love with Akaashi even more?”

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Kuroo says, waving a hand dismissively. “After all, you and Akaashi are the same as always.”

That’s true, but there’s something Kuroo isn’t telling him, and he’s still being vague about everything, and Bokuto is determined to get answers out of him, even if he has to wring his neck to do so. Kuroo better watch out; Bokuto’s biceps aren’t just for show. Or well, not completely. “What did you mean when you said there shouldn’t be a problem since it’s just Akaashi?”

“Akaashi is the only person who wouldn’t be put off by the fact that you’re in love with him.”

“Why?” Bokuto asks, feeling a sense of anticipation creeping up on him. 

“Because he—” Kuroo stops, as if he’s just realized something. Then he shakes his head. “Because he’s just Akaashi.”

It’s so obvious that Kuroo is still hiding something, and at this point, Bokuto is too frustrated to be subtle about wanting to know. Subtlety has never been his strong suit anyway. “So you knew!” Bokuto bursts out in accusation. Kurro’s eyes significantly widen, looking like he just got caught red-handed, and that really doesn’t help his situation in the slightest. 

“Listen, it’s not exactly a secret that—”

“You knew that I liked him!”

“That Akaashi liked you—what?”

“What?”

They freeze, staring at one another in complete shock because of the unexpected words. It looks like neither of them are going to budge, but then the Nekoma captain is the first to speak, “I fucked up.”

Bokuto crosses his arms, trying to project his inner Shirofuku when the team has done something to disappoint her and she has to be stern with them, even if his brain is going into overdrive and looping the single thought of, _Akaashi likes me_ — _Akaashi_ likes _me?_ Akaashi _likes me? Akaashi likes_ me? _Akaashi? Likes? Me?_ “Explain.”

Kuroo just ignores him. Bastard. “What the fuck, Bo. I thought you were being your usual self and just had this weird attachment to Akaashi because he’s the only one here who gives you the time of day more than others do.”

“I do! It’s love!” Bokuto exclaims in correction. “It didn’t hit me until today, actually, but I didn’t really believe Akaashi when he said the love potion thing wasn’t real because when it comes to foreign products, anything could happen, you know?” Kuroo _should_ , given that he uses imported shampoo, which is why Bokuto still maintains, to this day, that it’s exactly why his hair looks the way it does. “But yeah, that’s how I figured it out, because the love potion was probably real, but I wasn’t really seeing Akaashi in a different light or something, and that’s when I realized it was because I felt like that all along.”

Kuroo is quiet, letting the words sink in for a few seconds, before letting out a deep breath. “Whoa, can’t say I expected that much self-awareness from you.” 

“Hey!”

“Look, I’m flattered that I’m the first person you’re telling this romantic speech too, but Akaashi is the one who deserves it. Since, you know, this is about him,” Kuroo points out. “I can’t believe he hasn’t realized it though. Or maybe it’s because he accepted that fact that it was never going to happen between the two of you a long time ago. The way he looked when Kenma told him what happened to you this morning though..."

Bokuto blinks. So that was what Kenma was talking about to Akaashi? “It didn’t look like they were talking about anything important.”

“I know. He didn’t react at all. Is this what they call enlightenment?”

Kuroo trails off, looking lost in thought. Bokuto has no time for Kuroo’s pondering. “Kuroo, dammit, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me Akaashi likes me.”

“Bo, no offense, but no one would willingly accompany you for your midnight snack runs without complaints unless they liked you. Badly,” Kuroo interjects. “Besides, Akaashi is not exactly discreet. Even your coach knows.” 

Bokuto can’t believe Coach Yamiji would betray him like this. “I can’t believe Akaashi likes me.”

“Don’t worry; we were all surprised too,” Kuroo reassures him. “Wait, you didn’t know until now, but—is _that_ why you’re here? You don’t actually want a cookie for yourself, but for _Akaashi_? You were going to use it to make him fall in love with you, is that it?”

“Obviously not! It wouldn’t work anyway since he already feels that way about me. He’ll just be in the same boat as me!” 

Bokuto turns quiet when he sees Kuroo giving him a knowing look, almost like he’s trying to tell him something. _Read between the lines._

Bokuto frowns, but then it hits him. 

“Actually, now that you mention it...”

* * *

“Akaashi,”

Silence. 

“Akaashi,”

This time, a slight groan. 

“Akaashi, wake up.”

This time, eyes slowly flutter open. “Bokuto-san?” And then Akaashi winces when Bokuto makes the mistake of putting the flashlight right at his face.

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Bokuto apologizes, as Akaashi shies away from the light, setting it down but still keeping it on so they can at least see a bit. “Akaashi, are you awake?”

“Yes,” Akaashi says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Bokuto doesn’t coo, because that would probably wake up the rest since he’s not known for making quiet sounds unless he really makes an effort to, and he doesn’t want to. “I didn’t hear your stomach grumbling, but are you hungry?”

Bokuto shakes his head. “I didn’t wake you up because of that, Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s brows knit together in confusion. “Then why did you wake me up, Bokuto-san?”

“I wanna show you something.”

Akaashi’s confusion doesn’t fade, but he sighs. “Alright, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto thought he’d have to fight harder in getting Akaashi to agree, but this is fine. This is good, actually. Akaashi really does give into everything Bokuto wants to do. 

“Bokuto-san, do I want to know why you’re smiling like that?”

“You’ll see, Akaashi.” Bokuto pats Akaashi’s knee. “You’ll see.”

He’s still scared of the dark, but Akaashi makes a pointed effort to turn on all the lights every time they take a new turn and reach a new hall until they’re outside. Bokuto turns off his flashlight, much to Akaashi’s surprise, but it’s okay because there are street lamps hanging around and the moonlight is bright enough for Bokuto to see his surroundings. Besides, the flashlights will ruin the effect of what he’s planning to do, and he doesn’t want him nor Akaashi to be holding onto them anymore. 

“Why are we here, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks, as Bokuto has them sit down under the large tree at the back of the building. Sitting down in just pajamas on the dirty ground would’ve been disgusting and uncomfortable, so Bokuto had prepared ahead of time and laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Akaashi still hasn’t lost his puzzled expression. 

Instead of answering, Bokuto takes out something from his shirt pocket. “Wait, I need to give something to you.”

“Should I be concerned that it’s been in your pocket for a while?”

“No! It’s clean and safe, I promise. I just kept it there because I didn’t wanna forget it.” He grabs Akaashi’s hand and places it on his palm. A cookie with a heart design wrapped in plastic, and a card. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, staring at the card. “It’s dark. I can’t read this.”

Bokuto looks up at the moon. “Of course you can! It’s pretty bright right now, and I wrote that earlier without a flashlight in case I’d wake anyone up.” 

“Ah, so that explains the handwriting.”

“Akaashi, that’s mean!" Bokuto whines. "But it’s short anyway, so it’s okay.”

A pause. “Bokuto-san,”

“Hm?”

“There was really no need for this.”

Bokuto glances at Akaashi. Despite his words, he’s holding onto the handwritten card along with the cookie tightly. It’s a good thing the paper he used was sturdy, otherwise it’d crease and not look so neat anymore. Bokuto wonders if Akaashi likes it. What comes out instead is, “Are you going to eat the cookie or not?”

Akaashi turns to him. “I don’t need a cookie with a love potion to fall in love with you.”

Bokuto can’t help but smile wryly at that. “I thought you said it wasn’t real?”

“It isn’t,” Akaashi says. “What I feel for you is.”

“Akaashi, you’re so smooth.” Bokuto breathes out in amazement. “Wait, so that’s a yes?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto doesn’t exactly know what to do when a confession goes well, given he’s never confessed before, but he inches closer to Akaashi and nudges him like he always does. When Akaashi leans towards him, Bokuto lets go of any pretense and stops holding back, enveloping the other in a tight hug. Akaashi startles, but melts into his touch in the end, which makes Bokuto grin broadly. “Hehe.”

“I don’t trust that laugh, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims, affronted, but he buries his face into Akaashi’s hair anyway. It tickles, but it’s soft and nice and smells good and he can’t believe he’s never done this before. It’s a good thing they sleep beside each other during camp, because when they get back, he’s taking full advantage of cuddling his new boyfriend. Akaashi is so relaxed in his arms, which tells Bokuto that the other is also on board with the idea. “Also, Akaashi.”

“Yes?”

“I actually asked if you were going to eat that cookie because _I_ kind of want to eat it. I’m hungry.”

Akaashi is quiet. Bokuto wonders if that’s a _no_ , which is fine, because the cookie was for Akaashi anyway, and since they’re already outside, it’s okay if they take a detour on the way back and get a snack. But then Akaashi says, “I don’t know why I expected anything else.”

“Akaashi, are you insulting me?”

“Not at all, Bokuto-san. You never fail to catch me off guard, simply by being yourself.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“It is,” Akaashi says. “You can eat it if it’ll mean we won’t be sneaking out to the dining hall anymore tonight.”

“Aw, Akaashi, you know me so well!” Bokuto beams. “That’s exactly what I like about you.”

He can’t see Akaashi’s face well from the angle he’s at, but he swears there’s a slight blush on Akaashi’s face that the younger is trying to hide. His fond smile, however, he doesn’t seem to mind showing Bokuto. “Please just eat, Bokuto-san.”

“Will you kiss me afterwards?”

“...Maybe after we brush our teeth.”

* * *

(“So, did it work?” Tsukishima asks. They’re the only ones in the dining hall. If he squints, he can make out two faraway figures, lounging underneath a large tree and enjoying one another’s company. He can’t believe he’s wasting sleep over something like this. 

Kuroo shrugs, faced away from the window. “Eh, more or less.”

“Are you going to do it too?”)

“That depends.” Tsukishima looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Kuroo grins. “Eat one with me?”)

**Author's Note:**

> april 5 is technically bokuaka day but may 4 also has 5 and 4 so .... happy second bokuaka day??
> 
> (this is horribly unbeta-d, btw, so sorry for any grammar errors)
> 
> i'm at [@inarizakicks](https://twitter.com/inarizakicks) for twt or [@softpunks](https://softpunks.tumblr.com/) for tumblr in case u wanna be friends :>


End file.
